The present invention relates to an image processing device, an electronic apparatus, an information storage device, an image processing method, and the like.
A frame-sequential endoscope system has been widely used. The frame-sequential endoscope system sequentially applies three colors of light (R1, G1, and B1) to tissue in a body cavity using a rotary filter, and allows the user to perform diagnosis using an image (normal light image) generated from reflected light images. An endoscope system has been proposed that sequentially applies two types of narrow-band light (G2 and B2) that differs in characteristics from the three colors of light to tissue in a body cavity, and allows the user to perform diagnosis using a narrow-band light image generated from reflected light images (see JP-A-2006-68113, for example). An endoscope system has also been proposed that applies narrow-band excitation light to tissue in a body cavity, and allows the user to perform diagnosis using a fluorescent image generated by acquiring intrinsic fluorescence produced by the tissue or fluorescence produced by a fluorescent agent due to the excitation light (see JP-A-2007-229053, for example).
When performing diagnosis using an endoscope system that acquires a narrow-band light image (e.g., JP-A-2006-68113), a lesion area (e.g., epidermoid cancer) that is difficult to observe in a normal light image is visualized as a brown area differing from a normal area. Therefore, a lesion area can be easily found using such an endoscope system.
When performing diagnosis using an endoscope system that acquires a fluorescent image (e.g., JP-A-2007-229053), only a lesion area (e.g., tumor) produces fluorescence by utilizing a fluorescent agent that is specifically accumulated in such a lesion area. Therefore, a lesion area can be easily found using such an endoscope system.